Bulan Ramadhan
by ErnaSuperCute
Summary: Bulan yang penuh manfaat. Dan juga tawa untuk bagi para pembaca.


Chapter 1: malam pertama dan hari pertama puasa

a/n : seperti yang kita tahu bahwa di bulan ramadan itu banyak rintangan dan halangan. Di hetalia ini anggap saja semua para personifikasi sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa di bulan ramadhan ini.

Author bikin fic ini Cuma buat nunggu bedug maghrib berbunyi. lebih tepatnya untuk mehilangkan rasa bosan kalian saat menunggu waktu maghrib.

Yosh,.. langsung saja kita mulai. Seperti biasa don't like don't reading. Dan jangan lupa ripiu-nya ya...

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya gue #plak. Eh... maksudnya punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning : mungkin OOC, gaje, garing, dan teman-teman sejenisnya, mungkin juga typo(s). Kalau ada yang menemukannya tolong beri tahu Author Sinting Gila bin Miring ini.

**.:SELAMAT MEMBACA:.**

* * *

Di sebuah Kampung Hetalia. Sempat heboh menyiapkan Shalat Tarawih malah pertama. Bisa kita lihat di Masjid Hetalia. Semuanya adalah personifikasi negara.

Di Shaf Imam sudah berdiri Germany –yap, Germany berdiri di shaf imam untuk menjadi imam. Masa mau jadi tukang cuci piring :p –

Di deretan shaf pertama sudah berdiri Allied Forces –America(udah gak makan Burger lagi dan memilih untuk anteng), England(tidak dengan umpatannya lagi), France(kali ini gak berpikir mesum. Hanya karena ingin dapat pahala, dan masuk surga (kalau diterima)), Russia (udah gak nyeremin lagi. Hanya karena ingin dapat pahala, dan gak bikin orang takut), China (masih sama dengan yang dulu cuman sedikit ramah), Canada (kali ini kelihatan gak transparan lagi).– lalu, ada Axis Power –N. Italy(udah gak teriak-teriak pasta) dan Japan(kalem, gak berburu photo Yaoi lagi.). (a/n: kalian pasti nanyakan dimana Germany 'kan? (reader: gak ada yang nanya! Germany ada di shaf imam)).- tambah S. Italy (normal tak banyak bicara), Prussia (gak teriak-teriak ASEM. eh, salah maksudnya AWESOME), Spain (gak heboh tentang tomat), Greece (sekarang gak tidur), Hong Kong(masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya), South Korea(sekarang gak meng-claim apapun itu), North Korea(anteng-anteng aja).

Di deretan shaf kedua diisi the NORDICs –Denmark (gak bikin rusuh), Norway(masih mah wajah datarnya), Iceland (masih ama wajah datarnya), Sweden(tersenyum ramah), Finland(masih ama aura ramah dan keibu-ibuannya).- lalu(seterah kalian. Kalian mau naro apa aja. Author udah pusing dan mual dengan paragraf sebelumnya. Yang penting keisi semua sampai shaf terakhir. Pokoknya seterah, yang penting di shaf terakhir itu buat cewek, dan bukan cowok. TITIK gak pake KOMA).

Shalat Tarawih malam pertama pun di laksanakan dengan tertib dan aman sampai selesai. Jika saja Sealand tidak berbuat kekacauan maka shalat tarawih ini berjalan dengan tertib sampai selesai.

Karena Sealand menendang Thailand pada saat sedang rukuk dan akhirnya Thailand pun ambruk kedepan dan sampai menubruk jamaah –nation– lainnya yang ada di depannya. Dan lucunya Ambruknya pun menjalar kedepan –seperti domino– sampai ke imam (yap, tepat sampai ke Germany yang kena ampasnya). (sfx: BUAK, KEDEBUAK, KEDUBUAK, BUAK, DUAR. *kenapa ada suara petasan meledak? Karena secara gak sengaja petasan Hong Kong meledak dengan sendirinya(?)*).

Semuanya yang melihat hal itu hanya menahan tawa. Dan Sealand tertawa lebar. Dan yang terjatuh pun hanya mengeluarkan kata "Aduh"

(heh, Sweden dan Finland. Tolong jaga Sealand dan nasehati dia agar tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Kasihan 'kan Thailand, Germany, dan yang lainnya)

Sekarang sudah waktunya mendengarkan Khotbah dari England. Sealand dan bersama teman-temannya bukannya mendengarkan Khotbah, eh malah lari-larian di dalam Masjid. Dasar anak-anak nakal.

Shalat tarawih pun selesai.

Dilanjutkan shalat Witir. Setelah shalat Witir selesai maka pulanglah mereka semua kerumah masing-masing (ya, iyalah. Mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Masa mau pulang kekandang ayam).

Sealand pun pulang sambil dijewer Ibunya (yap, benar lagi. Ibunya adalah Finland) menuju rumah. Dan sang ayah (yep, kalian benar lagi. Ayahnya adalah Sweden) memberikan tatapan maut pada anaknya karena sudah membuat malu keluarga.

* * *

Yuk skip time. Langsung aja di suasana Sahur.

Mari lihat di rumah keluarga kecil bahagia.

**Di Sweden's House.**

Di sana terlihat sang Ibu(Finland) sedang menyiapkan makanan sahur untuk keluarganya.

"Su-san , Tolong bangunkan Sealand. Kayaknya dia belum bangun dari tadi." Finland berbicara pada Sweden yang baru bangun, dan masih ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Iy', istrik'." Sweden Menjawab sambil naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan anaknya Sealand.

Dikamar Sealand.

"Land, land, Sealand. Bangun nak kita sahur, yuk" ucap Sweden sambil membangunkan Sealand. Sealand pun bangun sambil ngucek-ngucek mata(ya iyalah, ngucek-ngucek mata. Masa mau ngucek-ngucek baju) dan pastinya menguap.

"Owaah, emangnya uda waktu sahurnya?" tanya Sealand sambil menguap.

"Iya, ayo t'run. M'ma 'ud'h n'nggu d' b'wah." Jawab sang ayah.

"Emangnya mama masak apa buat sahur?" tanya Sealand (lagi).

"'nt'hl'h, m'ma m'sak ap'. P'pa b'l'm l'hat." Jawab sang ayah ragu-ragu.

Dan akhirnya Sweden turun keruang makan yang di ikuti Sealand. Mereka duduk dimeja makan (bukan duduk di atas meja makan tapi duduk di kursinya).

Di meja makan sudah tersedia Ayam Goreng, Sayur Sop Daging Sapi dengan bumbu R*yc* rasa Ayam(gimana tuh rasanya? Sop daging sapi pake bumbu penyedap rasa Ayam. Pasti ada dua rasa antara ayam sama sapi. Yang jelas kalau mau tahu rasanya. Mintalah ibumu untuk memasak sop sapi dengan menggunakan bumbu R*yc* rasa ayam. Pasti akan sangat menakjubkan rasanya). Dan keluarga kecil bahagia pun sahur.

Yuk, kita tinggalkan keluarga kecil bahagia ini sahur. Mari kita pergi ke rumah keluarga beralis tebal yaitu House Kirkland's.

**Di House Kirkland's.**

Disana suasana masih sangat tenang tak ada keributan. Tak ada baku hantam. Semuanya terlihat senang saat menyantap makanan sahur (ada apakah gerangan?).

Oh, kusut punya kusut(?) kabel charger leptop gue(?). ternyata masakan seorang Arthur kali ini enak. (Arthur: Terima kasih aurhor lo udah mau nulis masakan gw enak. Author: Iya, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong didunia ini gak ada yang gratis. Jadi, gw minta bayaran! Arthur: Emang lo maunya apa? Author: Kirimin aja 20 batang coklat ke rumah gw. Arthur: Oke!)

Kita pergi yuk! Dari sini gue takut di cekokin Scone gosong lagi, kalau mengganggu acara sahur keluarga di sana. Yuk! Kita pindah kerumah orang Rusia. Yep, benar kita ke Ivan's House.

**Di Ivan's House.**

Dirumah itu terdapat, yang pastinya Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Trio Baltic(Lithuania, Estonia, ama Latvia).

Russia benar-benar gak sadis kali ini. Cuman aura kol-kol-kol nya itu masih keluar dikit(atau mungkin banyak).

Belarus sekarang gak nunjukkin auranya, apalagi mainin pisaunya. Sekarang dia sedang menggerakkan pisaunya –katanya gak mainin pisaunya. Kok sekarang lo bilang mainin pisaunya. Ini author aneh. Gila ya lo?– untuk memotong sayuran. Di bantu Lithuania menyiapkan makanan untuk sahur.

Dan mereka semua sahur dengan nyaman, kecuali untuk Trio Baltic yang masih gemeteran.

Yuk, kita tinggalin ini suasana sahur ini karena bentar lagi udah mau Imsak. (mungkin gue gak akan menyebutkannya satu-satu. Kalau di sebutkan satu-satu akan membuat ini semakin panjang dan tak akan pernah sampai ke intinya.)

* * *

**Kampung Hetalia, 12 : 00 PM.**

"ADUH, LAPEEEERRRR.." teriak Alfred. Di saat seperti ini masa udah laper sih. 'kan tadi dia pas sahur yang uda makan banyak banget.

"Tahan aja lapernya, Al" ucap Matthew.

"Tapi Lapeeerrrr, Matt." Bela Alfred pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah tak tahan karena lapar.

"Uda gih, Al tidur aja. Nanti kalau udah Buka Puasa. Aku bangunin" ucap Matthew.

"beneran nih. Awasnya kalau gak bangunin." Ancam Alfred pada Matthew.

"iya, aku gak bohong kok. Masa tega aku buka puasa sendiri. Gak perduli sama Al sih." Jawab Matthew dengan kalem, sambil bermain sama Kumakichi-nya.

Alfred tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan Matthew masih di ruang tamu untuk nonton TV. Pas nyari channel Tv yang asik buat ditonton. Ternyata malah hasilnya tak ada acara Tv buat di tonton, yang ada malah acara masak-masak yang bisa bikin ngiler. Dari pada membuat puasanya batal lebih baik dia matikan Tv dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

* * *

**Kampung Hetalia, 06 : 00 PM.**

Kita lihat kerusuhan saat berbuka puasa di Beillschmidt's House. Di rumah itu di huni oleh Germany, Prussia, N. Italy, S. Italy. Kerusuhannya itu seperti...

"Bruder, jangan makan terlalu banyak! Nanti perutmu sakit loh" khotbah sang adik, yaitu Germany.

"West, kakakmu yang AWESOME ini sangat lapar. Setelah sehari penuh berpuasa" jelas Prussia dangan melanjutkan makannya.

"Vee~ benar apa kata Doitsu, Vee~ nanti kalau kebanyakan makan perutmu bisa sakit lho" Feliciano membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Germany (oke, tadi gw mau pake kata 'seme tercintanya'. Tapi karena berhubung bulan ramadhan jadi gw gak akan gunakan kata Seme-Uke. Mohon maafnya gw takut dosa T_T).

"Sudahlah Feli, tak usah perhatian sama orang sok ASEM itu. Buktinya dia gak mau dengerin apa yang kita bilang. Biarin aja ntar juga dia sendiri yang ngerasa bukan kita" sahut Romano dengan kalem sambil makan Kolak Pisang yang di belikan Feli di Warung Ramadhan Nesia (yeh, gw buat Indonesia punya Warung Ramadhan yang cuman jualan kalau bulan Ramadhan doang dan yang dijual pun makanan untuk berbuka puasa).

Prussia masih makan dengan lahap dan sudah menghabiskan Kolak Pisang 5 mangkok. (Wush, itu perut apa gentong. Kok kuat makan 5 mangkok Kolak pisang?. Gw aja paling 1 mangkok udah kenyang).

"Ya sudah lah, seterah Bruder. Tapi kalo perutmu sakit gw gak mau nolongin. Gw mau solat Maghrib dulu" Germany pasrah.

"Vee~ DOITSUU. Aku ikut" Feli langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Mereka bertiga(Germany, N. Italy, S. Italy. Prussia gak ikut. Dia masih di meja makan buat ngabisin Kolak Pisang ke 10) pergi ke Masjid Hetalia. Ya, mereka melaksanakan shalat Maghrib, sekalian menyiapkan untuk Sholat Tarawih nanti.

(kalian mau lihat kondisi prussia. Gw kasih tau kondisinya. Dia sekarang sedang tepar di meja makan, dan disana masih terlihat 10 mangkok bekas Kolak Pisang. Dan mungkin dia sekarang sudah pisang, eh... maksudnya pingsan.)

Lanjutnya? Kita ke Yao's House. Kalo kita lihat disana yang bikin ribut adalah...

**Di Yao's House.**

"SOUTH KOREA, BISA KAH KAU BERBUKA PUASA DENGAN TENANG, aru" teriak China yang sedang memisahkan si kembar korea. Mereka berantem(cocok gak kata itu buat mendeskripsikan keadan ini?) lagi.

"Hyong, DIA DULUAN YANG MULAI!" ucap si kembar korea dengan saling tunjuk-menunjuk satu sama lain.

(Author: Sudalah China. Tak usa diurusi, kamu terusin aja buka puasanya.)

Japan, Taiwan, Macau, dan juga Hongkong. Mereka hanya melanjutkan menikmati makanan berbuka puasa yang di buat oleh China (emang China bikin apa? Kalo enak bagi dong, author belom buka puasa nih). Makanannya ada beberapa Gorengan, Bihun Goreng, Bihun Rebus, Ayam Goreng, Sayur Sop, Ikan Goreng. Sedangkan Minumannya Es Timun Suri dicampur dengan sirup Marjan rasa Cocopandan (wah, enak banget. Boleh bagi gak? Itu makanan dan minuman kesukaan author). Jangan lupakan bahwa di sana juga ada buah Kurma loh (dan sudah lengkaplah ibadah puasa kalian. Semoga kalian mendapatkan pahala yang berlimpah kalau mau berbagi hidangan itu dengan author).

* * *

Kita lihat kondisi di Masjid Hetalia. Semuanya normal-normal saja. Sampai Poland masuk ke Masjid dengan memakai pakaian perempuan berlengan panjang berwarna Merah Muda, Celana hitam panjang, memakai kain selendang berwarna Orange di kepala, dan membawa mukenah berwarna (bukan putih) Merah Maron. Dan dia malah ada di shaf perempuan dan berwudhu di tempat khusus wudhu perempuan lagi.

"Hei, Poland. lo 'kan seharusnya di shaf lelaki. Kenapa lo ada di shaf perempuan?" tegur Hungaria sekaligus nanya. Saat Poland duduk di shaf perempuan sambil menunggu shalat tarawih di mulai

"Gak, apa-apa 'kan kalau gw di sini" jawab Poland sambil memakai Mukenah.

"YA GAK BOLEH LAH! LO 'KAN LAKI-LAKI. HARUSNYA LO ITU TUH DI SHAF DEPAN SONO! BUKAN DISINI!" teriak Hungaria sambil tangannya nunjuk ke depan. Yaitu, shaf lelaki.

"Apa lo gak lihat gw pake apa?" nanya Poland.

"Iya, gw lihat lo pake mukenah. Gw tau lo itu cowok yang suka berpakaian kayak cewek. Tapi gak usah segitunya kali. Udah lo ganti baju lo dan lo harusnya berada di depan sana bukan di sini" jelas Hungaria.

"Gak mau. Gw mau disini!" bantah Poland.

Hungaria jengkel dengan sikap Poland akhirnya dia berucap "Terserah lo" Ucapnya. "nanti kalo di marahi Germany. Gw gak mau tanggu jawab. Apalagi ikut campur. Gw ogah" lanjutnya.

Poland duduk dengan tenang di shaf perempuan sambil menunggu shalat tarawih di mulai.

Akhirnya shalat tarawih pun di mulai tanpa Prussia. Karena Prussia sedang sakit perut. Tak perlu dijabarkan keadaannya sekarang. Kalian bisa mendeskripsikannya sendiri, Oke?

Yang menjadi imam kali ini Sweden (bener gak tuh mimpinnya? Semoga aja dia bener mimpin shalat terawihnya). Sweden memimpin jalannya shalat tarawih ini dengan benar dan saat dia membaca Al-Fatiha (Alhamdulillah) lancar tidak membaca patah-patah dan tanpa di singkat. Begitu pula saat membaca surat yang ada di juz 30 pendamping shalat. Tak ada masalah sama sekali sama si imam.

Yang dipertanyakan adalah kenapa anaknya Sealand tidak berbuat kekacauan lagi ya? Apa karena sudah di kasih tatapan death glarenya, kalau sampai berbuat kekacauan maka ayahnya tidak akan segan-segan mengurung anaknya di kamar mandi dengan teman yang mendampingi, seperti: kecoa, tikus, dan serangga lainnya yang menjijikan.

Sekarang waktunya untuk mendengarkan khotbah yang di sampaikan oleh America dengan tema Palaha. Sealand gak ikut lari-larian kali ini karena masih teringat dengan ancaman sang ayah. Sebenarnya dia ingin lari-larian bersama teman-temannya, tapi demi pahala yang diinginkan maka kali ini dia gak bikin kekacauan.

(kalian pasti tau setelah khotbah pasti dilanjutkan dengan sholat? Yang tau akan mendapatkan doa dari author.)

Shalat Tarawih pun selesai

**T**e**B**e**C**er

* * *

Pojokan curcol author sableng

a/n : Yosh..., capek gw ngetiknya. Dimana kesalahan dalam mengetik? Apa ada yang aneh? Semoga dapat menghibur.

Gw belom memasukkan semuanya kedalam sini. Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan gue masukan semuanya walaupun bagiannya berbeda kalau ada yang mau request boleh. Insya allah aku kabulkan kalau otak gw masih kuat buat nulis dan mikir kayak begini.

Ini aja gw nulisnya nyari waktu yang tepat buat nulis beginian. Kalau gw mau nulis uda di panggil. Rumah berantakan gw yang suruh beresin padahalkan bukan gw yang ngeberantakin. Piring kotor numuk, gw yang disuruh nyuciin kan bukan gw aja yang makan, kok gw yang kena ampasnya sih, kenapa bukan adek gw aja? Dia kan gak ngapa-ngapain di rumah Cuma main doang kerjaan nya.

Oke, di sini Sealand jadi sedikit nakal. Karena gw ngeliat anak kecil seumuran Sealand, tuh kayak begitu. Nendang orang yang lagi solat. Kalau yang sebenarnya gak sampe ke imam. Cuman gw disini di buat beda sedikit. Lucu gak? Kalau gak lucu maafnya gw lagi gak selera bikin humor. Pengennya bikin horor.

Oke, cukup sekian sampe sini dulu, lanjutannya datang sesuai mood gw. Sesuai biasa gw minta ripiu-nya. Dan janganlah kalian jadi pembaca gelap kalau gak mau koneksi internet kalian di perlambat oleh gw. Kerena gw suka menyantet koneksi internet orang. Jadi, kalian tinggalkan jejak agar tidak di santet koneksi internetnya.

Cat. Gw bikin sendiri. Gw gak bikin sama temen gw. Dia itu lagi sibuk nangis karena kalah taruhan dan jagoaan nya harus pulang kampung. Kalian tau siapa yang pulang kampung di FIFA WORLD CUP 'kan? Itu jagoannya temen gw. Dari pada ngomongin orang mending langsung aja di Review. Dan...

YAY! ABANG GERMANY MENANG! SELAMATNYA ABANG GERMANY!

Saya author yang rada gila karena fic ini. Saya pamit dulu. Dadah #lambaitangangaje #ngilanggituaja #ngilangtanpajejak #nyampedialfamart #ngeborongcoklat


End file.
